Applejack
Description Physical A broad and well-toned orange earth pony, she has a blonde mane and tail, which are both styled as ponytails with red or green hairbands. She is often seen wearing her signature stetson "cowboy" hat. She talks with a thick Southern accent, and often speaks in countryisms. Biographical Hardworking, down-to-earth, and headstrong, Applejack is the most weathered and mature of the six. Being an abnormally strong pony, she is often beside Callum and Rainbow Dash when it comes to protecting the more vulnerable members of the company. Her muscular strength however, is nothing compared to the size of this mare's tender heart, Rarity may be the labelled "Mother Hen" of the group, but when the going gets truly tough, Applejack is the real mother figure. She is brave and loyal to her family, and has learned that nothing is more valuable than her loved ones. Backstory Born and raised on her parents' farm, Sweet Apple Acres, Applejack was raised with compassionate values, to work hard and to love others to the best of her ability. She vowed to become the best apple farmer in Equestria. This ambition was temporarily shattered however, after losing both of her parents in a fire at the age of 9, she ran away to Manehatten and attempted to forget the farm life by living with her higher class relatives. Plagued by guilt, she quickly realised that farm life was truly where she belonged, and returned to Sweet Apple Acres to run the farm with her brother, and to care for her baby sister, stepping up as a mother for the young filly. This new role solidified all of the core values taught by her parents; learning the real value of family, friendship, and life itself, Applejack made a new vow, with Granny Smith's help, she would host an Apple Family Reunion once a year, to remind her extended family of how much they meant to her. The events over MLP:FiM's first 3 seasons then occur. Ongoing Story Being a brave and honourable pony, Applejack was easily up to the task of travelling to planet Earth with the others to find the Titan's Orb, and instantly agreed upon receiving the mission. Upon travelling to Earth, it dawned upon the group that Applejack was the only naturally good cook, and so she steps up as the one to prepare meals for everyone, making her everyone's bestie due to being the only main provider. An empath above all other merits, it was Applejack alone to quickly notice the change in Twilight's emotional state, and how she began to isolate herself; Applejack aimed to remain close-by, successfully keeping her trust and often being the only one able to calm her down during her outbursts throughout the story. Over time, however, she grows closer to Callum, realising he is good at heart. This causes an internal conflict in the mare, as she attempts to remain on both sides of the ever-growing hostility. As the divide expands into dangerous proportions, Applejack chooses to side with Callum, and Twilight is left without a single friend to fight her corner, causing her corruption to worsen. Naturally strong-willed, Applejack was the only pony not to suffer shock from their capture in Brazil, and until awaiting rescue, it was up to her to keep the others calm during Ingeo's torment. Fast-forward to Portugal, and Applejack is seen in almost as much distress as Callum at the time of Bunnie's death, for she'd seen such pain, loss, and desperation before, in herself. She knew it was time to open up about the darkest part of her past to him, and divulged to the grieving boy about how her parents had met the same fiery demise. While difficult to relive the memory, she grew much closer to Callum and helped him through his grief, which in turn, helped her through her own...Category:Characters Category:Protagonists